


On The Throne

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Implied Sex On A Toilet (With The Lid Closed!), M/M, Over the Knee, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Severus Snape, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius catches Severus up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for akatnamedeaster. Thanks to shiftylinguini for the quick beta! ♥
> 
> [Read on LJ.](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/23359.html)

“Severus?” Sirius called from the hallway, hanging his cloak in the cupboard under the stairs. Sirius stepped through to the kitchen, poking his head into the living room on the way past, but there was no sign of his partner. He called again up the stairs and detected the faint patter of the shower. With a grin, Sirius started unbuttoning his shirt as he climbed the stairs.

He quickly pulled his shoes and socks off in the bedroom, dropping his shirt into the laundry basket. Palming his wakening cock through his trousers, he slipped silently through the gap in the bathroom door. Severus stood under the stream of water, back to Sirius, leaning his head against his forearm which supported him against the wall. His other hand… Well, Sirius couldn’t actually see from this angle, but with that movement and Severus’s heavy breathing, you didn’t need to be an Arithmancer to figure it out.

Sirius leant casually against the wall at the open end of the shower, taking a moment to admire the view before alerting Severus to his presence.

“Well, someone’s impatient this evening.”

Severus’s posture tensed briefly before he straightened up and cleared his throat, back still to Sirius. “Unlike some people I could mention, I happen to have certain standards when it comes to personal hygiene. To clean thoroughly in… certain areas, I can’t be held responsible for my body’s natural reaction.” As he spoke, he had worked the soap to a lather and was spreading it across his chest. He stepped back under the stream to let the suds wash away, half turning to smirk at Sirius over his shoulder.

“You’re full of shit," Sirius grinned, "You were having a bit of fun without me and that won't do, love."

Severus turned with a raised eyebrow, but Sirius couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting to his hard cock. “What are you going to do about it, mutt?”

Sirius pushed himself away from the wall, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Come here and you’ll find out.”

Severus switched off the water and approached with a smirk. With lightning speed, Sirius flicked the lid of the toilet closed and sat down, dragging a protesting, wet and wriggling Severus by the waist to lay face down across his lap. In hindsight, Sirius wished he’d taken his trousers off first. He leant forward, using his forearm across the middle of Severus’s back to pin him down as his other hand started to massage his arse. Severus relaxed under him, arching into the touch.

“Mm… Now isn’t that a pretty sight,” Sirius murmured as he trailed his fingers lightly down the cleft of Severus’s arse. Severus spread his legs further in invitation, his wet toes struggling to keep purchase against the tiled floor as he tried to lean into the touch.

“Now, now, love. You’ll have to be patient. After all, we have a certain misdemeanour to deal with first.”

“Bloody get on with it then, you great ape.”

Sirius chuckled. “Let’s see. Planning to start without me, I’d say that’s worth ten. Any other dirty deeds you’d like to get off your chest, while we’re here?”

“I didn’t plan to start without you,” Severus’s voice was tight and Sirius began to wonder if they were actually on the same page here. Better give Severus an out, he decided.

“Oh, so you’re saying that you, Mr Routine, had a different reason for taking a shower mid afternoon?”

“Not quite, but the plan was to _finish_ without you, before you so rudely interrupted.” Sirius could hear the smirk in his voice and everything fell back into place.

“My, my, quite the deviant we have here. Better make it twenty, to be sure the lesson really sinks in, don’t you think?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” There was the hint of a challenge in Sirius’s voice. He regretted that he couldn’t see the flush likely creeping across Severus’s face. Not that he was too worried. After all, he was about to create a much more appealing blush across the pale flesh beneath his hands.

“Yes… love,” Severus growled reluctantly. ‘Sir’ and ‘master’ have rolled too often from that tongue to give Sirius any satisfaction. Pet names, however, make Severus uncomfortable. A squirming Severus causes the power to shift into Sirius’s hands, and that’s something they can both enjoy.

Without further ado, Sirius brought his hand down sharply upon the meatiest part of Severus’s right buttock. There was no reaction; how disappointing. He pinched the spot where the blow landed and Severus jerked in his lap, his neglected cock bumping against Sirius’s thigh.

“Come on, love. You surely can’t expect a dunderheaded mongrel such as myself to be able to count all the way to twenty.”

“One.”

The next strike landed in the same spot on the other buttock.

“Two.”

Back to the right buttock, slightly lower but careful to overlap to start off that delicious glow.

“Three.”

And again on the left.

“Four.”

Slightly more toward the centre this time; so that he will really feel it when Sirius fucks him after.

“Five.”

Best even him out, same on the other side.

“Six.”

Right across the middle this time, dead centre.

“Seven.”

And lower.

“Eight.”

And lower…

“Nine.”

And the risky one. Where the curve of that delectable arse meets his legs, right in the middle, just clear of his bollocks.

“T-ten.”

Severus’s shoulders were heaving with laboured breaths and he arched away slightly with a hiss as Sirius rubbed his hand roughly over his heated backside.

“Those were the easy ones, love.” He squeezed Severus’s arse cheeks before parting them and letting his thumb drag teasingly over his hole. “I’m going to give you what you need. Just you be good for me, baby and I’ll take good care of you.”

Severus jerked with a grunt as the blows resumed.

“E-leven.”

Sirius could really feel the hot tingle in his palm now.

“Twelve,” he bit out quickly.

Severus’s arse must be on fire. Sirius could feel the tense strain in his muscles, trying to keep still, willing Severus to move away from the onslaught.

“Thir-thirteen,” he puffed, squirming across Sirius’s lap.

“That’s it, hold still for me.”

“Four-teen.”

“Just look at that glow.” Sirius didn’t let the sting in his hand hold him back, the force behind his blows consistent and unforgiving.

“Fifteen!” Severus was gasping and panting heavily, rutting lightly against Sirius’s still trouser-clad leg.

“Nearly there, baby, nearly there…”

“Sixteen!”

“Fuck, I can feel how hard you are for me, love. Just a few more and I’ll give you what you need.”

“Seventeen!”

“I’ll give you my tongue first. Eat you out, nice and deep, so that you can feel my stubble against this hot arse of yours.”

“Eigh-teen!” Severus practically sobbed.

“I bet you won’t even want fingers, will you? You’re so hot for me, I bet you’ll just beg me to fuck you, tight and raw.”

“Nineteen! Please!” Severus voice sounded rough. “Please, love, _please._ ”

Sirius chuckled. “Begging for it already! You are such a gorgeous slut, Severus.”

“Twenty…” Severus huffed out on a sigh.

“Up you come.” Sirius directed Severus to sit on his lap, facing away. He hissed at the drag of denim against his arse, then hummed contentedly as Sirius’s hands reached up to knead at his shoulders. “You did so well, baby. You were so good for me, looked bloody gorgeous spread across my lap.” As he spoke, Sirius guided Severus’s knees apart and encouraged him to lean forward, hands supporting him on the floor, arse in the air.

“Oh, fuck yes, will you look at that,” Sirius said reverently, caressing the heated flesh. A shiver ran down Severus’s spine.

“This is not the most comfortable of positions. Do get on it with, dear.”

Sirius grinned. He did use an appropriate appellation, even if it was said rather sarcastically, so Sirius decided to spare him an extra spanking. However, he was sure to drag his stubble across Severus’s red cheek as he leant in to lap at his gorgeously tight little hole.

Severus moaned and hissed, torn between pushing back onto Sirius’s tongue and pulling away from his rough chin. The delicious noises falling unbidden from Severus’s lips were proving too much for Sirius. He fumbled to undo his flies and release his aching prick, all the while continuing to fuck Severus with his tongue.

“ _Please_ ,” Severus keened.

“Please what?” Sirius teased.

“Please, fuck me.”

“Please, _who?_ ”

Severus pushed himself up and turned to face Sirius.

“Please whoever the hell you like! Just give me your cock already.” He swiped a pot of lube from the shelf above the sink and straddled Sirius’s lap.

They had fulfilled quite a number of fantasies over the years, although sex on the toilet had, admittedly, never made the list.

Not that Sirius was complaining. Regardless of where they were perched, he was quite content with a lapful of naked, hot and horny Severus.

Let’s be honest, who wouldn’t be?

_Fin_


End file.
